She Will Be Loved  CodyxGwen
by PrettyAmethystPrincess
Summary: Songfic! Song: She will be loved By: Maroon 5! ... This is basically about Gwen and Cody's relationship from highschool to early adulthood!


**She Will Be Loved**

**A CodyxGwen Story!**

**A/N: Okay, so I've had this couple stuck in my head for quite some time now, so I decided to try to write my own little fanfic! It's a song based fic! ****Song: She Will Be Loved By: Maroon 5**** Anyway, here we go!**

**-XXX-**

**Third Person Point of View**

**Beauty queen of only eighteen**

**She had some trouble with herself**

**He was always there to help her**

**She always belonged to someone else**

Gwen was an average sized girl, who was eighteen years old, had black and teal streaked hair, coal black eyes, and pale, almost white skin… She was a loner. She always sat alone at school, never really talked to anyone. She had a few friends here and there, but for the most part, kept to herself.

Cody was a short, thin, fragile guy, who was also eighteen years old, had light brown hair, cerulean blue eyes, and a peachy complexion… He was a geek. He sat with all of his geek friends, and usually tried to avoid guys like Duncan. He was very friendly however, and considered himself a "ladies' man" though most girls found him icky and geeky. In fact, he was attracted to many girls at the school, but just to his luck, the only girl he _wasn't_ interested in, happened to be the only girl that liked him! Sierra was her name, and he always tried to avoid her at all costs. Though, most of the times it was futile… Sure, she was decent looking, but, well, let's face it, she wasn't his type. He liked many girls other than Sierra, but the girl he liked most was Gwen.

The only problem with this was that, Gwen didn't have a crush on Cody at all, and she only had eyes for Trent at the time. This was a disappointment to the geek, but despite that, he liked her anyway. He would do anything for her, and didn't even care if she did nothing in return. He had an unconditional crush on her, no matter what.

**I drove for miles and miles**

**And wound up at your door**

**I've had you so many times but somehow**

**I want more**

Thinking back, Cody could recall many of the times where he could think of nothing but Gwen. In fact, he could recall one time where he actually drove all the way to her house. He and Gwen had actually become friends a little bit. At first, the goth thought he was sort of annoying, but it later changed. They were able to maintain a friendly relationship… But Cody wanted to be so much more than that…

**I don't mind spending everyday**

**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**

**Look for the girl with the broken smile**

**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**

**And she will be loved**

**She will be loved**

The two would always walk home together (or more like, he'd follow her, and after a while, she'd give in and let him walk with her). Well, when Gwen wasn't with Trent or Duncan that is (which was the majority of the time)… Even on the rainy days, when she had no other way home and Cody wasn't able to drive his rusted up truck (that once belonged to his father and ran rather smoothly despite its appearance.) He always made sure to carry an umbrella, so that way neither of them would get soaked. And even after he had walked Gwen home, he would stand out in front of her house for a while longer. Even with the rain beating down on his umbrella, even though he knew that he could stand a chance of getting sick; he stood and waited – waiting until he knew that she was safely inside her house.

As the months passed, Cody and Gwen became closer, and she would even sometimes agree to study with him, or even hang out for a while. Even after they were finished studying, he would always make her the offer of staying for a while longer, or even to stay for dinner. Neither his nor her parents ever minded. His parents grew rather fond of Gwen, and her parents grew rather fond of Cody.

The closer they got, the more and more Cody fell in love with her. Sadly, she only thought of him as a brother. But this didn't stop the geek from loving her. He knew that without a doubt, he would always love her. Even if no one else did, he would always be there.

**Tap on my window knock on my door**

**I want to make you feel beautiful**

**I know I tend to get so insecure**

**It doesn't matter anymore**

He could still remember the time when Gwen snuck over to his house. It was three o'clock in the morning, he was sound asleep. She had somehow managed to climb up to his bedroom window, and tapped on his window repeatedly until he finally woke up.

When he finally let her in, he noticed that she was upset. She had been dumped by her now ex-boyfriend, Trent. She eventually broke down into tears, and Cody tried his best to comfort her. She tried to blame it on her looks, and he was quick to deny that. She still didn't believe him though.

He took her shopping; spent a whole day cherishing her; showing her that she _was_ beautiful, and that there was nothing wrong with her. She eventually got back on her feet, and was the same old Gwen again.

**It's not always rainbows and butterflies**

**It's compromise that moves us along**

**My heart is full and my door's always open**

**You can come anytime you want**

"What's wrong with you Cody?" Gwen screamed. "Why can't you just be happy for me?"

"Because Gwen!" Cody retorted. "I just… I don't want you to be hurt again!"

This caused for the goth girl to frown. "What happened with Trent was a long time ago!"

"It was only four months ago!"

"Four months is a long enough time for me to mope over him!"

"Oh so you think that Duncan will be any better than Trent?"

"Shut up Cody!" … "What do you know?"

"What about me, huh?"

"What about you?" Gwen screamed back.

"Am I not good enough for you?" Cody frowned, and Gwen grew quiet.

"Look," Cody sighed after a few seconds. "I just, don't understand…"

"Cody—"

"I mean, what do they have that I don't?" He looked at Gwen.

"Okay, look Cody," Gwen started. "It's not that I don't like you Cody it's just—"

"You just think of me as a friend, right?"

"A really _good friend_, Cody," Gwen frowned. "I promise, I won't forget about you okay?"

He slowly nodded. "Okay…"

"And if things don't work out with Duncan…" She trailed off.

"You'll give me a chance!" He replied jokingly.

Gwen smiled slightly. "…Maybe."

This cheered the geek up some. "S-seriously?" He asked in shock.

Gwen nodded. "Sure,"

In his mind Cody was cheering. "Cool," He sent his gap-toothy grin at her.

"Well, just know that whenever you need a friend, I'm here for you Gwen."

She smiled. "Thanks Cody," And she quickly hugged him. It was truly one of the happiest moments of his life.

**I don't mind spending everyday**

**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**

**Look for the girl with the broken smile**

**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**

**And she will be loved**

**She will be loved**

It was yet another rainy day, and Cody was yet again waiting outside Gwen's house. They were going to go hang out at the mall (even though neither of them fancied the mall that much… The food at the food court was always pretty good!) And he was now waiting for Gwen.

"Cody!" She called as she same out of her house. Cody grinned. She looked so cute (in a weird goth-ish sorta way!) She was dressed in… A black cross-stitch pattern trench coat, a white blouse with 'I Geeks' in big bold black letters; the heart was crimson red (Cody wondered if she wore that shirt especially for him), black skinny jeans with zippers on the front pockets, black UUG boots, a black pompom knitted beanie, a black skull handle umbrella, and she was carrying a big black leather bag. (Yay for the color black!)

"Hey Gwen," Cody greeted.

"You know, you could've come in instead standing out here in the rain…" Gwen commented, a small frown on her blue lips.

Cody simply chuckled. "Yeah well…."

After their time at the mall, they went back to the brunette's house. He offered once again for Gwen to stay, but she couldn't. She had a date. A date with the guy that Cody despised greatly – Duncan. He truly couldn't stand that guy. He was the cause of Gwen constantly being busy. . . And even though Cody knew it was hopeless, he still wished that the goth would turn the juvenile delinquent down more often… However, despite all of this, Cody still loved her. He did, and swore that he always would…

**I know where you hide**

**Alone in your car**

**Know all of the things that make you who you are**

**I know that goodbye means nothing at all**

**Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls**

Gwen had finally gotten her car fixed. It wasn't the best car ever, but it worked. She no longer walked home with Cody, instead she drove home by herself, or most of the time was too busy doing other things to just go straight home. He knew that she spent a lot of time in that car of her's. In fact, Cody knew a lot of things about Gwen. . . He knew that her favourite colour was midnight blue; he knew that she loved art, he knew many things. He loved all these things about her, because they made her unique to him!

"Argh!" Gwen huffed as she paced around Cody's bedroom. "Duncan is just so… So…"

She couldn't get the words out, and instead simply huffed again.

Gwen and Duncan had gotten into a petty fight—_again_—and the goth was now ranting to the geek.

"U-um, its okay Gwen," Cody tried to comfort her.

"No it's not!" The loner snapped, stopping, having her back facing Cody.

Hesitantly, the brunette stood up and approached Gwen. "Um…" He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, it's just one stupid fight," He tried to give her a reassuring smile. "It's not the end of the world." He promised.

Gwen slowly turned back to look at him. "Yeah…" She slowly began to smile. "You're right." She mirrored his smile, and gave him a quick friendly hug.

And even that simple hug made his heart nearly burst out of his chest, and butterflies form in his stomach.

**Tap on my window knock on my door**

**I want to make you feel beautiful**

Gwen and Duncan were having yet another argument, and Gwen was fuming about it as usual. Her mother tried to comfort her, and even her brother gave a whack at it. But to no prevail. She felt that she could only talk to one person about her relationship problems. . . That person was Cody.

So, as usual, she drove over to Cody's and hung out with him for a while. He made her laugh, and feel good about herself. She then began to wonder—why hadn't she chosen him?

**I don't mind spending everyday**

**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**

**Look for the girl with the broken smile**

**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**

**And she will be loved**

**And she will be loved**

**And she will be loved**

**And she will be loved**

Gwen. The girl he was so madly in love with, Gwen. She was engaged. The news was so shocking to the male that he could hardly believe it. It had been five years after they graduated high school. Gwen no longer dated Trent. She no longer dated Duncan. Gwen-never dated Cody. No. Now, instead of even giving the guy a chance, she was engaged to some guy named Gabriel.

The news truly shocked Cody. It felt like every ounce of his body was aching. He couldn't believe it! He felt horrible, and to make things worse, the weather seemed to match his emotions. The rain drizzled down on him. He had passed by Gwen's new house several times, still unable to believe that she was actually going to be getting married! He didn't associate all that much with her though… He just couldn't bring himself to. He had been cooped up in his apartment for days, only leaving to go to work, or to one of his classes.

He was alone, idly flipping through the TV channels with his remote. He was bored, but didn't care. He didn't have much to do. Besides, it was just another rainy anyway…

That's when he heard someone knocking at the door. A curious look soon found its way onto Cody's face. Heaving himself up from the couch, he moseyed on over to the door, and looked through the peephole. … It was Gwen!

He froze for a few seconds, and started to zone out. What was Gwen doing here? Shouldn't she be spending time with her new fiancée?

Another knock on the door brought him back to reality. Shaking the thoughts away, he patted down his hair and clothes, and then he reached forward and opened the door.

"Gwen!" He greeted, trying to look as cheerful as he could to see her. "What're you doing here?"

"Hey Cody," Gwen greeted in return, though her tone wasn't nearly as cheerful as his. "I just came to… Ya know, talk…"

Cody nodded, and stepped aside, allowing Gwen entrance to his apartment room.

Gwen stayed for a while, and the two talked some things over. She had been unsure about her engagement, and as much as it pained Cody, he did his best to encourage her. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself for being selfish; wanting her all to himself (even though he really wanted to!)

So it was official. She was going to marry Gabriel, and Cody still wouldn't stand a chance. He was beginning to wonder 'what ever happened to the whole, "if things don't work out with Duncan she'd give him a chance",'

Either way though, he still loved her, and always would. It's like he had stated many times: he would do _anything_ for Gwen, no matter what!

**Please don't try so hard to say goodbye**

**Please don't try so hard to say goodbye**

After the wedding, before Gwen and Gabriel rushed off to start their honeymoon, the goth walked over to Cody. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. She was so stunning! Instead of her usual black attire, she was wearing white! Her black and teal hair was full of extensions held back in a bun. The veil was swept back; exposing her beautiful face. It was pale as usual, but was covered in powder, pink blush, a pale eye shadow, black eyeliner, and a nude lipstick. Overall, Cody had to admit that she was a perfect ten!

"Hi Gwen," Cody greeted. "You look absolutely stunning," He complimented, making her cheeks hot.

"Oh stop, you're making me blush," She half-joked. "Listen," She said after a moment.

"I just wanna say, thanks for coming," She grabbed his hand. "It really means a lot to me," She hugged him tightly; Cody gratefully returned the embrace.

"It's no problem Gwen," He replied after the hug had ended. "I wanted to come," He insisted. The brunette glanced over at the groom before looking back at Gwen.

"He's really lucky to have married a great girl like you," Cody commented bashfully, looking anywhere but at Gwen's dolled up face.

The comment made Gwen want to blush even more. "Thanks Cody, you're too kind."

"I mean it though," He looked back up at her. "He really is lucky.."

"Aw, Cody I—" Gabriel approached the two, cutting Gwen off in mid-sentence.

"Ready to go?" Gwen looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah," She glanced back to Cody.

"Thanks for being such a good friend to me," All she could do was smile; then grabbed Gabriel's hand and started racing towards their getaway vehicle.

"Be sure to keep in touch, Cody!" She called back, just before getting into the car.

And that was it. She was gone. Gone from his life forever (or so it seemed…)

**Yeah**

**I don't mind spending everyday**

**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**

**Try so hard to say goodbye**

From then on Cody couldn't stop thinking about her. He missed her. He missed _his_ Gwen dearly. He swore that he would always try to keep in contact with her no matter what! They had, had far too many special memories for them to just all of a sudden never speak to each other again!

He knew that he wouldn't see Gwen for a long while, and he knew that it was hopeless to still be head-over-heels in love with her, but he couldn't help it! He would love the gothic girl no matter what, and he knew this. He also knew that she would always be the one for him, and he knew that, that would never change…

**N/A: Sooooo? How was it? Was it good? Sorry, I kinda rushed towards the end! And as for any spelling mistakes, I'll get to them later… I really need to hit the hay right now…. So I'll edit this up tomorrow… I just wanted to hear you guys' opinions on it! Also, I was thinking about making a sequel to this story... What do you guys think? Anyways, review please! I'd love to hear your thoughts! But no flames please!**


End file.
